


Замок из песка

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: AU, Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller Are Best Friends, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanfic, Gen, Romance, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Замки из песка рушатся. А потом вновь восстанавливаются.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Замок из песка

Замок из песка легко рушится под ударом его ноги. Алек обещает себе — хотя как, как он может обещать, — что ноги его никогда не будет больше в этом месте, на этом отвратительном пляже, в этом ужасном городе. Он обещает себе, хотя прекрасно понимает, что не может ничего решать и все снова будет так, как решат родители. 

Его родители постоянно ссорятся и собираются разводиться. Он-взрослый потом находит какую-то иронию в том, что он, в тот миг, когда в его собственной семье все идет наперекосяк, когда все, что он может сделать — это дать своей жене согласие на развод, — именно в этот самый миг он возвращается сюда. В этот ужасный город. На этот ужасный пляж. В место, которое Алек поклялся никогда больше не посещать. Может быть, это все, что он должен знать о своей жизни. Жизни неудачника.

***  
Замок из песка получается какой-то кривой, и Алеку кажется, что правая башня непременно обрушится, если в ее сторону хотя бы посмотреть.

Том кидает ему бутылку воды, и Алек моет руки, и Фред старательно поливает его ладони, потому что такое важное дело могли доверить только ему, ведь Том уже слишком большой, а Дэни — наоборот, Дэни — малявка.

Алек смотрит, как правая башня все-таки рушится, когда Дэни вскакивает на ноги — еще бы, ему тоже нужно мыть руки, как и папе. 

Алек ловит взгляд Элли и улыбается ей в ответ. В следующие выходные, если ничего не случится на работе, они снова приедут сюда. Как и много-много раз до этого. Все вместе. Он и его мальчишки. Счастливая семья. Даже если двоим своим сыновьям он не родной отец.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
